Sparkleshining
by Alice3960
Summary: En la boda, Harry Potter se fijó en varias cosas importantes de su vida que no había tomado en cuenta. Porque todo lo malo que había pasado valía la pena por lo que tenía ahora.


**Sparkleshining**

* * *

********Disclaimer: ********Yo no poseo Harry Potter, ni sus personajes, ni la historia, todo eso es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

**Aviso:** Este fic participa en el reto temático de enero "Creando hechizos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

* * *

A las tres en punto de la tarde de ese día, Harry se encontró plantado frente a la gran carpa blanca, montada en el huerto de árboles frutales, esperando que llegaran los invitados de la boda. Este evento le traía muchas memorias a su cabeza, porque en ese mismo lugar, con esa misma carpa blanca, se celebró la boda de Bill y Fleur. Nada más que en esta ocasión él estaba viéndose como Harry Pottery no como uno más te los Weasley.

A diferencia de la boda que había tenido lugar antes de la caída del ministerio, todo era de color blanco sin una pizca de dorado.

Desde la entrada de la carpa se veía en su interior muchas hileras de rígidas sillas, todas blancas con moños amarrados en el respaldo y en el techo, varios de globos que soltaban confeti de vez en cuando.

Harry recordó como Hagrid se había sentado en el matrimonio de Bill en varias sillas muy delgadas, haciendo un montón de madera para chimenea. Cuanto extrañaba a Hagrid.

Y hablando de amigos…

La verdad es que él y todos sus compañeros de Hogwarts se sorprendieron mucho de que sus amigos tardaran tanto en comprometerse, porque ya desde cuarto año estaban enamorados.

De hecho, fueron de los primeros en casarse de todo el Ejército de Dumbledore.

Harry sonrió al pensar en el famoso trío de oro. Hermione y Ron habían decidido tener una boda muy simpley eso requirió de mucha seguridad, porque después de que salvaron al mundo mágico, siempre tenían admiradores, reporteros y fans que trataban de seguirlos a todas partes.

Aunque Harry quería mucho a sus mejores amigos, se estaba sintiendo fuera de lugar. Se quedó todo el rato sentado en una esquina de la carpa sin hablar con nadie y antes de que se diera cuenta, ya estaba caminando entre los muchos gnomos que gritaban groserías en medio del jardín.

Una media hora después, Harry se despertó bajo el árbol en la madriguera por causa de una pequeña lluvia que poco lo estaba mojando, y con mucha flojera se paró para entrar a la casa.

Volteó a ver a su izquierda y comprendió que la fiesta seguía en su apogeo. La música estaba a máximo volumen y las personas no paraban de bailar. Harry no pensó que alguien lo podía extrañar, porque ni se habían dado cuenta de que ya no estaba con ellos. Él se había convertido en una persona solitaria después de que la guerra le quitara todo. O casi todo.

—¿Qué pasa Harry? —Preguntó Hermione—. ¿Por qué no estás allá con los invitados?

—¿Qué te pasa compañero? ¿No te gustó el pastel?

Su amiga rodó los ojos ante la actitud de su nuevo esposo, y el-niño-que-vivió dejó de escuchar cuando empezaron a pelear sobre los hábitos alimenticios de Ron.

Al estar ahí, sentado con sus amigos que estaban peleando, sintió que todavía estaban sentados en las rocas al lado del lago negro en Hogwarts; que aún no pasaba toda esa hostilidad y que sus amigos no habían muerto. A él le gustaba esa sensación, cuando nada malo ocurría en ese tiempo; donde Fred seguía vivo, y Dumbledore le daba consejos cuando no sabía que hacer.

Él no había considerado que sobreviviría a la última batalla; Harry después de enterarse de la profecía pensó que no viviría mucho tiempo, pero aquí estaba y no sabía que hacer. Sus planes siempre se habían limitado a la guerra, y por un tiempo se imaginó a sí mismo como auror, pero después de perder tantas vidas no quiso estar en contacto con la violencia. Por lo mientras se iba a dedicar a hacer las cosas que de niño no le dejaron.

Regresó a la realidad cuando las polillas ya estaban rondando por los focos y se encontró con sus amigos mirándolo fijamente. Por sus caras dedujo que esperaban una respuesta de él, pero el problema era su falta de conocimiento sobre esta.

—¿Es cortés que no vallamos a nuestra propia boda? —Ron al decir esto pareció muy cansado, como si ya llevara varios intentos preguntando esto—. No importa si es cortés o no. Por lo menos yo me quedo contigo. —y dicho esto se sentó a su lado.

—No te preocupes, Harry; estamos aquí para apoyarte y lo que decidas está bien.

—Aunque sea mi matrimonio el que interrumpamos —susurró Ron—. Pero por supuesto que no importa. La nueva señora Weasley le dio un codazo que según le dijo su amigo después, dolió mucho.

—Tranquilos chicos, estoy bien.

—Te creo amigo, pero aún así nos sentaremos contigo.

—Recuerda que siempre puedes contar con el trío dorado —le recordó con cariño su amiga come-libros—. Cualquier cosa nos avisas y te ayudamos.

Harry le regaló una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos.

Él se perdió de nuevo en sus recuerdos y pensamientos, y al volver se sintió feliz por primera vez en meses, porque tenía una familia que lo apoyaba sin importar las decisiones que él tomara.

Tanta fue su felicidad y entusiasmo que todo a su alrededor empezó a resplandecer y a deslumbrar soltando muchas chispas plateadas que con el sol se transformaban en distintos tonos de azules para luego cambiar al color verde esmeralda. Era un espectáculo hermoso y digno de ver. Su compañero fan del Quidditch se impresionó por la magia accidental tan avanzada sin varita, y de inmediato sugirió que esto no llegara a oídos de la prensa por razones comprensibles.

Pero un acontecimiento tan grande y brillante no pasaría fácilmente desapercibido.

Los reporteros empezaron a llegar con cámaras a preguntar por el estallido que escucharon.

Y Harry como buena persona que es, mientras nerviosamente pasaba la mano por su cabello dijo alguna tontería, que por ende incluía una mentira.

—Este… Yo… Estaba… Estaba tan feliz por el casamiento de mis amigos que lancé el hechizo… El que… Se llama… —volteó a ver a sus amigos con cara suplicante de ayuda, pero ellos solo se rieron disimuladamente de él y lo dejaron a cargo todo el asunto—. El hechizo se llama _Sparkle_… _Sparkleshining_… Sí… Eso…

Y el mundo mágico como buenas ovejas aceptaron sin más preámbulos su extraña explicación.

Cuando todos se fueron, él pudo respirar de alivio. No necesitaba más publicidad de la que ya tenía actualmente. Estaba cansado y harto de ser la persona a quién le ocurría todo lo raro o especial, como sobrevivir a la maldición _avada kedavra, _quitarse de encima la maldición _imperius,_ y destruir a Voldemort; vencer un basilisco, estar en contacto con un convicto y un hombre lobo; entrar en un torneo altamente riesgoso, resistir la maldición _cruciatus, _etc…

Gracias a Merlín que los periodistas no supieron la verdad sobre esa magia misteriosa. Suficiente por un día, ya quería irse a dormir.

Y lo último que escuchó antes de ir a su cuarto de la madriguera, fue la discusión entre la nueva pareja sobre el tono sorprendido de Hermione porque a Ron se le ocurrió antes que a ella lo de los periodistas.

Esa noche, acostado en su cama junto a la ventana viendo las estrellas, escuchando el suave ulular del búho, sintiendo la brisa fresca que rosaba su piel y escuchando los pequeños grillos que formaban un gran concierto, durmió un poco mejor que las últimas veces, porque ya tenía justo el hechizo que necesitaba, _Sparkleshining, _para justificar sus estallidos accidentales sin varita que cada vez eran más frecuentes. Pero en el fondo él sabía que no era necesario un hechizo para eso, porque tenía unos amigos que lo cubrirían en cualquier caso.

Tal vez no todo en su vida era malo, y tal vez la guerra no le quitó lo más preciado que poseía, porque todavía tenía unos amigos que siempre estarían allí para él sin importar las consecuencias.

Y eso le recordó los pensamientos que tuvo en su primer año, cuando Hermione Granger se convirtió en su amiga. Porque hay algunas cosas que no se pueden compartir sin terminar unidos, y derrumbar un trol de tres metros y medio es una de esas cosas.

Harry sonrió con estos pensamientos.

Porque hay cosas que unen a las personas, hay vínculos que nunca desaparecen, hay amistades que duran para siempre, hay un millón de cosas que pueden suceder, pero aun así sus amigos estarán allí para él en cualquier momento que se necesite, como cuando Ron apareció para salvarlo del _Horrocrux_ cuando encontró la espada de Gryffindor, o cuando Hermione lo ayudó en la segunda prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Si, él estaba feliz con su vida.


End file.
